1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for enhancing performance of a browser in a mobile communication terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a portable terminal that enables a user to set his/her preferred Multipurpose Internet Mail Extension (MIME) types and receive only a particular MIME type, previously set by the user, from a server according to data transmission rate, use state of the portable terminal and memory availability.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, portable terminals have been developed as a multimedia device that can provide a variety of additional services such as an electronic organizer function, a game function, a schedule managing function, etc. A representative example of the added services is a wireless communication service. Wireless communication service refers to a service that allows portable terminals to wirelessly transmit/receive information through text, numbers, graphics, etc., and also enables portable terminals, if a web browser is installed, to access the Internet.
However, conventional web browsers installed in portable terminals are operated without considering the network condition for a data service, the use state of portable terminals, and memory availability, which vary in real time between browsing operations. Therefore, when the data transmission rate is slow, the portable terminal takes a long time to download a large amount of images. Although the portable terminal receives a large amount of images over a relatively long period of time, when the available memory capacity is low or a Central Processing Unit (CPU) is overloaded, the portable terminal may display an error message or may not provide downloaded information to a user.
Therefore, when a network condition for data service is abnormal, a method is required to enable a particular MIME type set by a user to be downloaded from a server. In addition, even if the network condition is normal and thus a portable terminal receives data from a server, the portable terminal still has a problem in its use state or a lack of memory capacity, so a method is required to process only a particular MIME type that is set by a user.